Quintessence
by Cheyenne
Summary: my first fan fic. give a try. PLEASE review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nun-of this it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kari belongs to my friend ANNIERICKMAN. One of her stories tie into this one. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The start.  
  
"Lily! Lily! Get up you have to help right now!" This was unmistakably the screeching cry of her older sister Petunia. "I'm up. I'm up." She muttered through her pillow. Lily slowly and tremulously got out of her bed.  
  
Lily was an average 10 year old girl going on eleven. She was average height with long fire-auburn hair. Her eyes were as green as shimmering emeralds. Petunia on the other hand was a different story. She was lanky, dirty-blond hair and a horse-like face.  
  
Today started as normal as any other summer day. As usual she had to get up and help Petunia weed the garden. She through on a pair of faded old jeans and a plain white t-shirt and headed down to breakfast.  
  
"It's about time." Petunia snarled. "Sorry almighty Princess. Did I not get down here on time to your liking?" "That's enough you two." Their mother snapped from the kitchen sink. "Eat your breakfast and do your chores. Oh and Lily you've got a couple of letters dear." She added.  
  
Lily looked over and picked up three letters. One from her dad (he travels a lot so not a lot of him), one from an advertiser, and the last was addressed to her room:  
  
  
  
Miss Lily Evans  
  
Second Biggest Room  
  
6 Cherry Drive  
  
London  
  
That's odd she thought as she opened the letter. Then as though someone had taken away her ability to speak she read:  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Terms begins on September 1. We await your owl later than August 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
When Lily had finished her letter she seemed to be in a complete state of shock. It wasn't until Petunia screeched at her to hurry up did she snap back to life.  
  
"Mom." she said half confused and half excited. "Read this" Her mother took the letter and gapped at it as she read. She bore the same expression as her daughter. "Well looks like your not going to Stonewall" she said as though that was all she could manage. "Yea" lily replied. "Um mum were are we going to get this all this stuff?" she inquired "and how do I send an owl?" Just as she finished an owl fluttered through the open window.  
  
"Wow talk about timing." Lily said just as Petunia shrieked in surprise. "Mom I think I want to give this school a try" lily finally said after a little thinking and consideration. "It's your choice. If you really want to."her mom replied.  
  
And with that she strolled out of the room to write her return letter.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter2

1 Chapter 2: Entering Diagon Alley  
  
After the shock wore off about getting her letter Lily and her mother got an owl from the headmaster stating that they should start in the leaky cauldron were Tom the innkeeper would assist them.  
  
By the next week Lily and her mother were in their car off to the leaky cauldron. "Where is that blasted place!?" Barbara (lily's mother) "There it is!" Lily shouted in her mums ear. "Were?" Said her mum. Looking at were she pointed. "that's nothing but a bunch of old trash bins"  
  
Then it dawned on her of course she can't see it it's probably made so ordinary people don't just walk in. Testing her theory on her mum. They parked the car and slowly entered the pub. It worked!  
  
They entered and slowly edged into the pub. They spotted a man behind an almost deserted bar. They scurried to the counter and asked if he was Tom.  
  
"certainly" he replied  
  
"Ah you must be new and you" he said gesturing toward lily " must be going to Hogwarts"  
  
"How did you know" Lily asked amazed.  
  
"Ah your not the first ones asken how to get to Diagon Alley." He said with a flourish.  
  
"oh sorry if we're bothering you" lily replied a little embarrassed. " your no bother at all." He replied.  
  
With that Tom took them to the back alley tapped a few bricks with a wand. And so they Entered What looked like a giant shopping center.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3: James and Sirius  
  
After getting the money they needed from gringotts (they asked around) they started off splitting up so they could cover more ground.  
  
After leaving Flourish and Blotts a wizarding bookstore she was laden with a teetering pile of books, parchment, quills, and inkbottles. Hope nothing bad happens Lily thought doubting it even as she thought it.  
  
As she was crossing the cobble stone street she heard someone shout "Watch out!!" before she was thrown backwards in a whirl of books and paper.  
  
She tried to shout out but the wind was knocked out of her as something landed on her. As the hurricane of paper finally settled and she was able to breath again she looked up to see what was still on top of her. It was a boy to her great surprise. And a cute one at that she thought.  
  
"Hi" she said in surprise  
  
The boy who had been preoccupied looked down and quickly said:  
  
" Oh hi sorry bout this. I was walking with me mate Sirius over there and ran into you. Oh by the way I'm James what's your name?"  
  
"Lily and I kinda can't breath so if you wouldn't…" but what she was about to say was cut short by a shout across the street.  
  
" Hey man I know you like girls and all but you barely know her. Besides she probably can't breath." It was the friend James had said about.  
  
Blushing slightly he got up, brushed himself off, and helped her up.  
  
" Sorry I didn't properly introduce meself. I'm James Potter and this is my mate Sirius Black." She shook both of their hands and introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Oh dear James we're in trouble look who's coming this way" Sirius muttered. Lily turned to see a slightly livid mother walking up the street.  
  
"What on earth did you two do now."  
  
"Mum" James piped up. "This time we're completely innocent. We were walking up the street and bam me and Lily here" Lily gave a weak smile "collided."  
  
"Well we're awfully sorry about this mess. Hold on a second." Mrs. Potter waved her wand and all the busted inkbottles and strewn books and parchment flew into a nice neat pile near lily's ankle.  
  
"There you go dear. Sorry about the trouble." Mrs. Potter said. "Come along you two."  
  
Lily saw the looks on their faces and piped up:  
  
"Um they just offered to show me around Diagon Alley. I mean if you don't mind. I mean."  
  
"Well I guess. But be back to the leaky caldron by night your sister will meet us there ok?"  
  
"Yes Mum" "Ok, Mrs.Potter" "Nice to meet you Lily dear." With that she set off down Diagon alley.  
  
"We owe you one and we just met you thanks." James said.  
  
"It's alright but you owe me a tour of Diagon Alley." Lily replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4: Kari Potter  
  
After her adventure in Diagon Alley Lily and her mother where about to get into the car when James and Sirius came hurtling out of the leaky cauldron and towards the Evans car stopping just short of the bumper. Sirius was on hands and knees trying to regain his breath.  
  
James straightened up and gasped at Lily "Mum…invited…to…stay…Alley… with…us…"  
  
Just then a girl came strolling out of the alley and said  
  
"I think James is trying to say 'Our Mum invited you to stay with us in Diagon Alley. She said that she could see us onto platform 9¾. By the way I'm Kari you must be Lily."  
  
The girl said simply.  
  
"Yea that" Sirius and James gasped out.  
  
Lily turned to her mother to ask but her mother simply said I'm glad your already making friends.  
  
With that James, Sirius, Lily, and Kari lugged Lily's things into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Great glad you could stay. You'll be bunking with Kari." James said as they set lily's things down.  
  
After Lily got settled the four headed to the back entrance of Diagon Alley. As they entered Lily and Kari started chatting.  
  
"So what year are you at Hogwarts?" Kari asked.  
  
"First year. You?"  
  
"Me too." The trio said.  
  
"Cool. At least I'm not the only one."  
  
"What house do you want to be in?" James asked as he steered the whole lot into quality quidditch supplies.  
  
"huh?" lily asked confused.  
  
"oh yea you wouldn't know sorry. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. We all want to be in Gryfindor but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad."  
  
As the sun started to set the four went back to the leaky cauldron. Tomorrow they would be getting on the Hogwarts Express. When they entered Mrs. Potter chivied the four to their rooms to pack properly.  
  
After they packed they hurried into bed so that they weren't too tired in the morning. 


End file.
